


Been Holding On (To You)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Lap dancing, M/M, One Night Stands, Pole Dancing, businessman jongin, nothing too explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the future heir of the company, Jongin has a standard and reputation to maintain. He isn't sure if getting a lap dance in front of his colleagues would help.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: monthlysekai's Re: KAI





	Been Holding On (To You)

**Author's Note:**

> _written for monthlysekai's Challenge #3 — Re: KAI with 'Reason'_
> 
> This isn't what I imagined how the fic would turn out when I started writing it *cries* I can't decide whether I love or hate this fic but it's kind of too late to get back. I hope you'd enjoy it nevertheless. Please do leave some comments. Thank you for giving this a chance.

“You’re coming right, tonight?”

Jongin is in the middle of packing his briefcase when Baekhyun pops by his office. It is already dark outside despite the clock only pointing at number 6. They are almost done with January yet winter seems to still be swinging on with full force. The temperature plays between below 0 to 8 degree every day. On some days, he’d wake up to find snow pouring all over the streets. It is impossible to go out of the house without being bundled by layers and layers of thick padded jackets. It’s so, so cold.

“To where?”

He hears an exasperated groan before finding the older male stomping towards him. Baekhyun might be a lot shorter than him, but when he is angry, everything else seems to shrink while he inflates into the size of a Hulk. At this moment, Jongin feels like he is Thumbelina trying to hide behind a rose petal, aka his briefcase. When there is only his desk separating the two of them, Baekhyun slams both palms onto the hard wooden surface and shoots him a glare that could definitely kill.

“Don’t you dare to play dumb with me. You promised that you’d come.”

Taking safety precaution, Jongin backs away slowly until his back is pressed against a file shelf, one of the support boards digging painfully into his ribs. “I promised I’d think about it.” Jongin clutches his briefcase tighter, hoping it would be enough to shield him from any incoming danger. “And I did think about it. I don’t… want… to… go.” When he timidly peeks through the crack between his fingers, Baekhyun looks very ready to end his entire lineage. Jongin shrinks more, that is until he catches a soft, almost inaudible sigh coming from the other man. “Hyung?”

“I would normally let you go. I hate corporate parties too.” Baekhyun is facing down now, fingers massaging his temples. His face is red and he looks very, very frustrated. “But for fuck’s sake, this party is for you. You’re the person of honour tonight. How the fuck could there be a party to celebrate you when you didn’t even attend it?”

Following the end of the year, Jongin’s team had managed to close up a deal worth up to 5 million dollars. It certainly was not the biggest deal their company made up-to-date, but it was Jongin’s first achievement in the company. And his father is a very proud man. When the chairman himself requested a party to celebrate his one and only son, who would dare to say no to him. Besides, last year had been tough on everyone. Partying, corporate or not, could help them get loose somehow. The entire office had been buzzing with excitement once the invitations were rolled out.

Everyone, except one Kim Jongin.

“I know, Hyung, but… it’s complicated.” Sighing as well, Jongin throws his briefcase carelessly back onto his desk and trudges over, flopping onto his work chair. Baekhyun is looking at him again, now raising a challenging brow. “I should have been just another employee in the company. Heck, I even started working here as an intern. I managed to prove my worth as I climb up the ranks through my own hard work. And now, Dad is about to ruin it by throwing a fucking party for me. I am happy that he is proud of me. But how many other employees Dad had thrown a party for? None, right? That’s cause no fucking chairman would throw a fucking party for a mere employee. This is ridiculous. People will talk and I hate that.”

“You’re looking too much into this.”

“Oh, yeah?” He bites back, returning the same challenging brow. But Baekhyun suddenly softens. “What?”

Somewhat wary, Jongin watches as the older slides onto the chair opposite of him. “You should really pay more attention to office gossips. People are talking, true, but definitely not about what you think it is. Despite your popularity, not everyone had seen you, especially when you only stay holed up inside your office all day long through working hours. The party tonight would be their chance to finally see the legendary, rumoured to be a very charming, very handsome heir of the company. That’s why you really should go. Don’t want to break those poor little hearts, yeah?”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “You’ve been gossiping too much. And we don’t even know how much of that is true.”

“Excuse me. My sources are very reliable, thank you very much.” Baekhyun seems to be very offended. “But, seriously, you’re just overthinking it. Everyone in the company recognises your effort – starting from below and climbing the step up one by one. Everyone looks up at you. The girls are crazy about you. And if you asked me, you do deserve this celebratory party. Hell, man. You sealed a 5 million deal. By the time we finished this project, who knows the price might reach 10 million even. I, out of everyone else, know how hard had you been working for this. Listen to your hyung for once. You do deserve it.”

Jongin first met Baekhyun seven years ago when he first joined his father’s company as an intern. Instead of flaunting his father’s name, Jongin decided to keep his identity a secret. He went through the same processes as every other employee did. Only when he finally was assigned to his first team did his identity was out to the public, which was two years ago. Baekhyun refused to talk to him when the news came out. Feeling betrayed, he said. Jongin did not blame him because he would feel the same too if he were at the older man’s place.

After they made up, with a lot of begging and chocolate pies on Jongin’s side, they became closer than ever. Baekhyun is the older brother figure he never had. Caring, warm very scary at times, but all in all, loves Jongin with all his heart.

Right now, though, he wishes Baekhyun can tone it down a little because warm Baekhyun makes his inside want to explode. And makes him unable to say no.

“Fine. I’ll go. But I didn’t prepare anything to wear for tonight. I don’t think going to the party in work suit is acceptable, since for some reason they decided to hold the party at some night club.”

Shrugging, Baekhyun stands up while gesturing Jongin to follow him out, leaving the office. “I’m well aware. I asked Chanyeol to prepare an outfit for you. We both know you’re going to use this as an excuse for an escape.” Chanyeol is the owner of a boutique down the street not far from their office. He met the older through Baekhyun. They attended college together and formed a friendship through basketball club. “We also know you were going to escape by leaving the office early. Do you think I wouldn’t know?”

“Is that why you popped by my office at 6PM sharp? Because you know I wouldn’t leave any earlier than the actual working hours?”

“Take your guess, handsome.”

Chanyeol often refuses to admit his talent in fashion design, but he is very confident with his sense in fashion. He takes pride in putting pieces of clothing from different collections together to produce an entirely new look. Baekhyun asking for his help in the last minute has the taller man bouncing in excitement from the challenge. When they step into the boutique, Chanyeol is just finishing up. Jongin yells in horror.

There, standing in the middle of the open display room is a headless male mannequin – also known as Charles, Chanyeol’s favourite model to style (mainly because it does not move nor talk back). It is no doubt that Charles is sporting the outfit which Jongin would have to endorse for the night’s party. Jongin tries desperately to make an escape but Baekhyun’s hand on him was firm. Damn, he is strong for a man of his size.

“You’re finally here!” Chanyeol chirps happily. “I just finished too. What do you think?”

From the bottom, Charles is wearing a tight, dark brown washed denim. A pair of leather suspenders hang very loosely from its shoulders, one side in white, the other in black. Then for the top… God, the top. Jongin bites back a defeated whimper that threatened to come out, knowing he would not be able to escape this anyways. At first glance, nothing seems out of place. It is just another normal long-sleeved red top with word ‘ _heroine_ ’ printed in black, bold letters on the chest area. But Jongin knows there is more to it.

He knows the material for the shirt. He knows it would ride up half of his torso even at the smallest movement of his arms. He knows that it is, in fact, a crop top.

“Please don’t tell me you’re making me wear a crop top to a corporate party.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s so much of a corporate party now that we’re holding it in a night club.” Baekhyun pipes in. “The invitation says casual wears. This is casual, right, Yeol?”

“I’m not sure if an outfit that has your belly button visible to the rest of the world is considered a casual wear, Hyung.”

Before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol is already on the move. He pushes Jongin towards a fitting room while his other hand tugging a wheeled Charles along with them. “It’s not that bad. If you didn’t flail your hands around, it will look like just any other shirt. Unless you decide to do some sexy dance… it’ll be fantastic, trust me. The girls would love it.”

“I think you’re missing the point here,” Jongin tries to refute but Chanyeol cuts him immediately.

“Oh, right. You’re into dicks. But worry not. This will equally charm boys as much as it does to girls. You have pretty waist and marvellous abs, anyways. Why not let them peek, once in a while?” That seems to mark the end of the discussion, as Chanyeol shoves Jongin into the fitting room so he could change.

(When Jongin would not stop whining afterwards, Chanyeol hands him a loose peach coat to cover his body up some more along with a black Breton hat. Definitely not enough but he would have to make do.)

Despite being held in a nightclub, a corporate party is still a corporate party. There are a lot of formalities to be done such as speeches from the chairman himself, the board of directors and the night’s person of honour, Kim Jongin himself. The crowd that had been in dead silence finally makes some noise when Jongin steps out to deliver his speech. They are whispering things to each other. But Baekhyun was right. He had been overthinking it.

It is obvious that they are not judging him nor trying to pin him for riding his father’s coattails. The grins and hushed whispers are enough indicators that they are affirming the rumours of the said ‘handsome and charming heir of the company.’ And that they are absolutely liking what they are seeing.

Once his father and the rest of the boards left, the party starts at the full swing. Jongin finally dares to unbutton his outer coat, gaining a little bit of confidence with his outfit now that it does look like a legit party in a nightclub.

Back in his university days, Jongin never missed any party in town. Being the son of one of the richest men in the country was sure advantageous since everyone fought to get him to attend their parties. It helped that he has very pleasing to the eyes look. Girls’ magnet, as the boys in his year dubbed him.

However, as Jongin was closing to graduation, the reality of moving into adulthood gradually got to him. The pressure of being someone worthy enough to inherit his father’s multimillion-dollar company forced him to move on from such a carefree lifestyle. Slowly, his life was filled with work, work and more work. He could not recall the last time Jongin visited a club or party on his own without being dragged by Baekhyun or Chanyeol.

Is his father aware of this? Is this why he stubbornly wanted to throw Jongin a party? At a nightclub even.

Jongin groans into his Negroni, downing the whole glass before gesturing the bartender to make him another one. He eyes the dancing crowd, marvels at how they manage to loosen themselves so easily. Jongin is about to move to his third glass yet he is still conscious enough to, well, not be wild. Having ‘workaholic’ wired into his head sucks.

“I knew it you’re just going to be a boring butt,” says Baekhyun as he takes the stool next to him. Jongin ignores him and downs another glass. “Stop looking like a brooding teenager. Everyone is terrified to approach you. Look at those girls.” Jongin lifts his head to look at where Baekhyun is pointing at. Indeed, there is a group of girls talking whilst subtly stealing glances of him. “Why are you acting like a prude now? We’re in a high-end nightclub. Free drinks all night long. And it’s the weekend tomorrow. Let loose, come on.”

The older male is relentless. Jongin whines and tries to fight him but Baekhyun keeps on shaking him, urging him to leave the bar for the dance floor for once.

“I’m just not in the mood.”

“Really? You’re going to give me that crap now?” When the bartender returns to check for a refill, Baekhyun stops Jongin from getting another Negroni. He asks for mini pretzels instead. “Stop worrying about work for once. I know you have a lot on your plate. But I think you’re being very unfairly hard on yourself. You’ve proven your worth. You climbed up the ranks without anyone’s help. You sealed a huge deal. Now, all you have to do is reward yourself. Celebrate a little. Listen to your hyung.”

Rolling his eyes, Jongin groans loud enough so that Baekhyun could hear him over the obnoxiously loud disco music. “Stop pulling that hyung card on me.”

“Why would I when it gets a lot of things done?” Baekhyun dumps a handful of pretzels into his mouth before standing up, urging Jongin to do so as well. “A special performance is about to start. I don’t think you’d want to miss this.”

As Jongin is being forced to sit down on the front seat facing the stage, he notes that this part of the club looks absolutely different from how it was just an hour ago. Earlier, Jongin was standing on the said stage, delivering his heartfelt speech about achieving his team’s goal. He is sure there was no metal pole protruding the floor up to the ceiling. This setting… it could only mean one thing. Oh, boy. He has a bad feeling about this.

Jongin checks his surrounding with wary eyes. It is not only him by the stage, waiting for the _special_ performance to start. But he is the only one sitting on a leather armchair, right in the centre too. Did Baekhyun arrange this? Before Jongin could ponder any further, the lights dim until it is full darkness in the club. The DJ stops playing songs as well. It is suddenly very quiet as everyone’s attention is now at the stage. Jongin gulps a lump. Why is he so nervous?

Suddenly, a spotlight shines at the middle where the pole is installed, a figure posing next to it. It is still pretty dark but Jongin could tell it is a man. Oh, crap. Did Byun fucking Baekhyun order a male stripper to perform for him in front of all their colleagues?

The music starts playing again. He watches the man gripping the metal, positions his right leg next to base before he slides down gracefully. He swings his body around the pole, swiftly climbing up before letting the gravity pulling him down again. The lighting is better for the eyes now. Jongin could make out the dancer’s outfit, or whatever the littlest of clothing he has on – a black, very short and tight shorts. Whenever the dancer grips onto the pole to pull his slim body up, Jongin could not help but marvel at the way his muscles flexed.

When the dancer hooks a leg around the pole and arches his body backwards, Jongin knows he is so done for. Taking a deep breath, Jongin slowly crosses his legs in an attempt to cover the growing bulge in his pants. This performance is very dangerous. Yet, Jongin could not find it in him to look away. The man dances with grace. Mesmerising. Enthralling. Jongin has never seen anything alike before.

The man climbs the pole again, he straightens a leg, throws his head back as he spins his way down, pulling out fascinated gasps from his audience. Knowing very well how he has captured everyone’s heart with that stunt, the dancer graces them with a smirk. Jongin’s mouth waters at the sight.

The music changes again, this time with a slower beat. The dancer circles around the pole one last time before he playfully grinds his crotch against it. Then he lets go, heading down the stage towards Jongin.

Oh, fuck. _Why is he coming over here?_ As the man is closing over, Jongin tries to shrink into the sofa. Maybe he could pretend he is part of the furniture and the dancer would overlook him.

Jongin bites back a yelp when a pair of hands press against the backrest of his armchair, the dancer’s face an inch away from him. There is a smirk adorning that handsome face, and Jongin finds himself unable to move a muscle. He sits there like a doll while the dancer climbs to sit on his lap and rolls his hips on him. Up close, the man looks even more mesmerising than he was on the stage.

As the man performs the lap dance of his life, Jongin rakes his eyes all over his body. It is lean, slender yet his muscles are taut with well-defined abs. Broad shoulders, firm chest with cute light brown nipples which Jongin suddenly feels the urge to run his tongue on. When the man lowers his hips down again, their crotches bump. He bites his lips to stop himself from moaning but catches the man smirking knowingly. He grinds teasingly against him before leaving a peck on his cheek and climbing off him.

Jongin finally could breathe properly. He barely hears it when the man thanks his audience then disappears into backstage. The lighting returns to normal as the DJ starts playing another electronic dance music. The crowd disperses but Jongin is still unable to move.

“So, how was it?” A voice chirps right next to his ear. Jongin does not need to look to know it is Baekhyun.

“Did you plan that?” Instead of answering, Baekhyun tugs Jongin to stand up and ushers the younger towards the bar. He orders two glasses of Dry Martini and a bowl of mini pretzels for a snack. “I appreciate your effort to get me loose but do you really have to do it in front of the entire company?”

Shrugging, Baekhyun takes a sip from his glass while Jongin throws a pretzel into his mouth. “That’s what I said too but Mr Kim insisted.”

Jongin chokes when he catches the name. Baekhyun, calm as ever, slides his Martini closer so Jongin can down the whole thing. “Say what now?” So, it was his father’s plan all along. Now he gets it why the old man chose to hold the party in a nightclub, conveniently in the one that has a pole installed.

“Ops. He’s here,” is all Baekhyun says before disappearing into thin air.

Jongin does not have to think about what could that mean for long because another voice greets him right after. “Hey, there.” It is the dancer from earlier, except he is wearing more clothes and (unfortunately) showing lesser skin. “Looks like your friend ditched you. Do you mind if I kept you a company in place of him?”

Part of him wants to point out that Baekhyun purposely ditched him so this sexy dancer can spend some time alone with him but he quickly decides against it. Jongin is mortified with how far his father went to make sure he could potentially get laid tonight. But since the old man and Baekhyun put so much effort into this, he might as well play along. He has nothing to lose. “Sure, I wouldn’t mind you for a company. I’m Jongin, by the way.”

“I know. I’m Sehun.”

Being a workaholic does not mean that Jongin loves Monday. He hates it with passion.

Jongin is not a morning person. He loves to sleep in, to relax all day and to basically do nothing at all. Unfortunately, weekends are the only time where he could indulge himself with such pampering. And Monday mornings, being the connector of weekends to busy working days, are what Jongin despises the most. He needs time to bid his resting hours goodbye before going back into becoming a responsible adult.

It is well known to his teammates that Monday Jongin is not the best Jongin. Normally, they would steer off him until he could finally settle down. That would take half of the day, at least.

Just like the previous weeks, Jongin is busy being a grumpy person when Baekhyun barges into his room with that annoying cheeky smile. He shoots the older male his most murderous glare but to his dismay, Baekhyun only waves it off without much care.

“Stop planning a hundred ways to murder me. I’m just here to deliver a message from Mr Kim.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. It is a mystery how his father takes a huge liking of Baekhyun. He regrets introducing them to each other. “Why didn’t he just text me instead of asking you?”

“He would if you didn’t turn off your phone on Monday mornings.” Still grinning from ear to ear (honestly, how could someone be so cheery and not suffer from Monday blues), Baekhyun hands him a piece of paper, obviously ripped from his notebook. Jongin frowns when he finds an unfamiliar address written on it. “It’s a new restaurant two blocks from here. Your father wants to have lunch with you and he expects you to be there at 1PM.”

This is not the first time his father demands an impromptu lunch or dinner date with him. And it never gets less annoying. Don’t get him wrong. Jongin loves his parents and would do anything for them. But he is a working man and sometimes he had to cancel business meetings just to meet them because they refused to reschedule. The least his parents could do is inform him one or two days earlier. He doubts his business partners appreciate being cancelled on the last minute.

“Tell him I have to check my schedule first. Can you call my PA in on your way out, Hyung?”

“Why are you chasing me away already?” Baekhyun whines childishly. “I’ve checked with her already. You’re free this afternoon. And Mr Kim says he is not accepting any excuse.”

“Does he ever?” The older male sends him a sympathetic look. It almost looks genuine. “Tell him not to worry. I’ll be there on time so he wouldn’t be late for his golf game.”

He’s late. His father is getting late. Jongin grumbles impatiently, drumming his fingers on the table and legs kicking the air underneath the cover. Even the beautiful view from the 7th floor fails to distract him. His father is never late. He is the most punctual person Jongin ever known of. Right now, Jongin could not help but run through hundreds of terrifying scenarios that could have befallen his old man. He checks his phone again. No new message.

“Mr Kim, your company is here.”

Jongin heaves a relieved sigh, thanking the waiter as he stands up to greet his father. Except for the man before him is not his father. It is someone he never expected to meet again in such a setting, or at all. “Sehun?”

Millions of thoughts flooded his head right away, whirling violently as each fight to come out. The waiter sits them down and guides them through the menu. Jongin grips his thigh tightly to hold himself from exploding. It hurts but it does the trick. Sehun, on the other hand, looks so calm while browsing through the list of appetizers. Of course, he’d be the calmer one. He is not the one being bailed on by his father and instead, about to have lunch with his one-night stand who left him without words the morning after.

After what felt like hours, the waiter left them with a curtsy and a small _thanks_.

“Well. How have you been?”

Jongin’s frown deepens. He knows he is making the ugly face Baekhyun always points out whenever he is confused. It is very unflattering, especially when he is sitting in front of such a beautiful creation. But he could not help it. He is very much confused. He is supposed to have a lunch date with his father. But why is Sehun here instead? Acting very normal as if he was meant to join Jongin for lunch to start with. And all these, after almost two months since their last encounter.

“Why are you here? Where’s my father?”

Something akin to surprise flashes on the man’s face though it is quick to disappear. Sehun shakes his head, chuckling and looking very well amused. “I see. They’re really having so much fun out of this.” Hearing that only makes Jongin frowns even more. It is making his head hurt. “I think your father just tricked you into having lunch with me. It must be Baekhyun hyung’s idea. He’s wild.”

“Hold up. You know Baekhyun hyung?”

“Of course.” Sehun is looking at him right on the eyes now. A boyish smile hanging on his lips. Jongin feels his heart skips a beat at the sight. “Your father introduced me to him last year. We met several times since then.”

Jongin has so many questions that he has no idea which one to ask first. Why is Sehun here? How did Sehun know his father? Why did his father personally introduce Sehun to Baekhyun out of everyone else? Why did Sehun meet up with Baekhyun? They wouldn’t be planning for a lap dance for a year, right? Is Sehun even an actual professional erotic dancer? Why did they hire him in the first place?

“I can hear your gears spinning from here.” His thoughts are cut short when Sehun speaks again. “To put it shortly, yes, Mr Kim arranged our meeting two months ago at the party. The pole and lap dance were Baekhyun hyung’s idea. Hooking up with you was not exactly part of the plan, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything else. You were really good.” Sehun winks at his comment, making Jongin blush a bright red. “Leaving you in the morning was not part of the plan either. My incompetent secretary booked the wrong flight, so I had to rush to the airport. Don’t worry. I fired her already.”

That is a lot of information. But it is not quite there yet. Sehun still has not explained the most important part yet. “How did you know my father?”

There is a beat of silence between them. He watches as Sehun heaves a sigh, still sporting that cute, beautiful smile. “It’s kind of sad that you have completely forgotten about me. I thought when I told you my name, it would ring a bell.”

Jongin frowns again and it is honestly starting to physically hurt his head. He leans back, trying to relax and let the name Oh Sehun rolls in his head. Took him a while but then it clicks. “You’re Honey!”

“I appreciate the endearment, darling, but it’s Hunnie.”

Jongin blushes. “Oh. Right.”

Growing up, Jongin did not have many friends. He was homeschooled through pre-primary and barely left the house except when his parents took him to formal dinners or a walk in the mall. His playmates consisted of the housemaids, butlers and his private tutor. That was until his father’s best friend returned from New York.

Little Jongin was introduced to little Hunnie at age of five. They hit it off immediately. Hunnie’s parents would visit often and each time, Hunnie would bring different new toys for them to play together. Jongin already had a lot of his own. Sometimes Hunnie brought the same toys that he already had. So, Jongin would run to his playroom first to hide the toy before letting Hunnie in.

However, it did not last long.

One night during dinner, Hunnie’s mom informed them that they had to return to New York. No wonder Hunnie looked sad the entire night. Jongin asked Hunnie’s parents if they would let Hunnie spend the night with him. They easily agreed. The boys cuddled each other to sleep that night and said goodbye full of tears the next day. He never met Hunnie again after that.

Until two months ago, without even realising it.

“This is so much to process.” His head is hurting for real now. Jongin groans and massages his temples, hoping to soothe the pain a little.

“We’re not even at the best part yet.” Jongin raises his eyebrow, wondering what other surprise Sehun has in store. “Our parents have agreed to our marriage.”

Jongin inhales sharply. “They what now?” Is there something wrong with his ears? Why is he hearing weird things? Things like, his parents putting him into an arranged marriage with this man in front of him, who currently looks like an excited puppy. A napkin flies across the table and lands right on his face. He then realises it was Sehun who threw the napkin at him.

“Stop making that constipated face.” He catches the man groaning. “This is supposed to be some kind of blind date for us, which is pretty hilarious considering we already had our dicks up each other’s ass two months ago.” His cheeks burn. How could Sehun talk about this so casually? And with that sweet smile too. “This is really long overdue. I wanted to return sooner but a lot of things happened in our New York HQ. I really couldn’t escape. So, I’m really, really sorry about that.”

“You could have texted. If you knew my father and Baekhyun hyung, you could have asked them for my phone number or something.”

“I tried.” Sehun sighs, looking very dejected. “But for some reason, they wanted me to do this in person. Mr Kim was pretty upset that I left in hurry that morning.” It is silence again at their table. Jongin requires some time to process everything while Sehun waiting for his response. Their food, probably cold now, remain untouched. “Look. You don’t have to decide immediately about our marriage. But I do hope you’d at least give me a chance to court you. We might not know each other as adults for long. But you’re the Nini hyung I’ve always looked up to. It had been twenty-five years since we said goodbye, and I still yearn for you. Don’t you think I deserve some credits for that?”

For the first time that afternoon, Jongin breaks a smile. It slowly turns into a giggle and soon, he’s laughing heartily. Sehun is adorable in so many ways. “I guess you’ll have to work very hard to court me then.”

“I have a lot of confidence!”

Jongin sends him an encouraging smile. Now that (almost) all of the questions being answered, Jongin feels more at ease. He certainly does not mind such a handsome gentleman courting him. Jongin might not in love yet, but he would not deny the attraction he feels for Sehun. A whole new future awaits them and Jongin is excited to see how things would turn out between them.

(But first, he would have to give Baekhyun a piece of his mind.)


End file.
